Efekt motyla
by lady birrd
Summary: Stein jak zwykle eksperymentuje, a Spirit ma już tego dość. Co ma zatem zrobić, gdy naukowiec ukazuje swoje mroczne ja?


**Nie ma geniuszu bez ziarna szaleństwa **

**Arystoteles. **

— Wyrwę ci skrzydełka, dobrze, motylu? Nie gniewaj się, to dla dobra nauki.  
Stein chwycił ostrożnie szamoczącego się owada za skrzydła. Szkoda było go zabijać. Pazie królowej to takie piękne motyle.  
— Stein—kun? Co ty wyrabiasz?!  
Franken poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i motylowi udało się uciec przed niechybną śmiercią. Upadł na trawę, jednak zaraz szybko się pozbierał i odfrunął pospiesznie.  
Spirit patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, przemieszanym z obrzydzeniem. Stein czuł tylko złość, że nie pozwolono mu dokończyć eksperymentu. Czerwonowłosy kucnął obok niego w wysokiej trawie i zerwał długie źdźbło.  
— Miałeś nie bawić się w szalonego doktora. Obiecałeś.  
Franken spojrzał na niego obojętnie.  
— Czego chcesz? Czemu się nie odczepisz? Chcę być sam.  
Spirit prychnął.  
— Nie można cię spuścić z oka, Stein—kun. Męczysz biedne zwierzątka. Robisz sekcje żabom.  
Na słowo „sekcja" w stalowoszarym oku Steina coś błysnęło. Spirit poczuł się nieswojo. Ten dzieciak go przerażał. Jednak w niewyjaśniony sposób także intrygował. Franken był inny od reszty. Cichy, wiecznie wyalienowany. Ubrany w ten dziwaczny płaszcz w szwach. Pachniał chemikaliami i kurzem. Tajemniczy i przerażający Stein.

* * *

— STEEEEEIIIIIIN!  
Drzwi huknęły o ścianę i wróciły z powrotem, niszcząc misterne wejście smoka Spirita. Franken odwrócił się leniwie na krześle i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który z jękiem tamował krwotok z nosa.  
— Brawo, Spirit—kun, wybiłeś mi dziurę w ścianie.  
Czerwonowłosy wydał z siebie głośne „stfuuuu!" i zerwał się na nogi, po czym wycelował w niego palec.  
— Sram na dziurę w twojej ścianie! Co TO ma znaczyć?!  
Uniósł koszulę, ukazując szwy na swoim boku. Stein zachował kamienną twarz i odwrócił się do niego tyłem.  
— Trochę eksperymentowałem. Byłeś pod ręką.  
Spiritowi niemal oczy wylazły na wierzch ze złości.  
— „Pod ręką"? Stein, co ty mi, na boga śmierci, zrobiłeś? Wszczepiłeś jakieś paskudztwo? Będę łaził po suficie jak mucha?  
— Pobrałem trochę twojej wątroby.  
— COOOOOOO?!  
— Radzę ci się nie denerwować. To grozi wewnętrznym krwawieniem.  
Spirit zbladł na twarzy i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka Frankena, po czym padł na nie.  
— Kiedy to zrobiłeś? – wykrztusił słabo.  
— Gdy spałeś. – Stein odwrócił się do niego i poprawił okulary. – Raczej nie stawiałeś oporu.  
Spirit westchnął.  
— A myślałem, że chociaż trochę ci przeszło. Zająłbyś się czymś ciekawszym. Musimy ćwiczyć, nasz rezonans dusz jeszcze nie jest doskonały, wiesz?  
Stein skrzywił się, jak każdy naukowiec, któremu wytknięto jakąś niedoskonałość. Wstał z krzesła, podszedł do Spirita i odsłonił bliznę. Przeciągnął po niej palcem. Czerwonowłosy spiął się lekko.  
— Dałbyś już spokój, Stein—kun – powiedział cicho.  
Franken spojrzał na niego zimno.  
— Jak sobie życzysz, Senpai.  
Spirit poczuł, że w tym momencie Stein oddalił się od niego o kolejne mile.

* * *

Stein był wściekły. Pojawienie się Kami rozjuszyło go do tego stopnia, że niemal potłukł wszystkie fiolki w swoim laboratorium. Jak ona śmiała…? Pozbawiła go obiektu eksperymentów, ale nie tylko…  
Franken z daleka obserwował awans Spirita na Kosę Śmierci. W głębi duszy cieszył się z sukcesu przyjaciela, jednak gdzieś głębiej zagnieździł się cierń zazdrości, który niemiłosiernie go kłuł. We dwójkę mogli to osiągnąć. Byliby najlepsi. Najlepsi w całym Shibusen.  
Pieprzona bohaterka. A ten idiota poleciał na nią tylko dlatego, że uwolnił się od jego eksperymentów. Przecież nie tylko po to był Steinowi potrzebny.  
Potrzebował go, ponieważ…  
Ponieważ odzywało się w nim uśpione szaleństwo. Krążyło w jego krwi, psując ją, kwasząc. Franken bał się spojrzeć w lustro, by nie ujrzeć tam uśmiechającego się potwora, którym był. Tylko Spirit sprawiał, że zachował resztki rozsądku.  
— Nieprawda, potrzebowałeś go tylko do jednego. – Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Stein patrzył na niego z pogardą. – Kroić i zszywać, prawda? Irytował cię, bo był ograniczony, jak ci wszyscy nudziarze, którzy robili to, co im kazano.  
— Nie – szepnął Franken. – Nieprawda. Był moim… przyjacielem.  
Drugi Stein wybuchnął opętańczym śmiechem.  
— Ty nie masz przyjaciół! Jesteś bezdusznym potworem, Stein!  
Franken krzyknął, a w krzyku tym było więcej rozpaczy niż złości. Grzmotnął pięścią w lustro, a jego odłamki wpadły do umywalki. Stein oddychał ciężko i patrzył na swoją zakrwawioną rękę. Poczuł się lepiej. Zszyje to i będzie jak dawniej.  
Jak dawniej.

* * *

— Tyyyyy! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, potworze!  
Spirit zamachał rozpaczliwie rękoma i poszukiwał jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłby się schować. Stein patrzył na niego spokojnie, jednak w środku aż wrzał. Czemu ten idiota tak się go bał? Wyglądał jak zaszczute zwierze, miotające się w klatce.  
— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Albarn.  
Czerwonowłosy nie dał się zbić z tropu.  
— Dobra, dobra. Gdzie masz skalpel, co? Co tym razem planujesz? Przyszyć mi drugą głowę, hę?  
Franken rozpostarł się w krześle i wziął papierosa do buzi. Spirit uniósł brwi.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że palisz.  
— Cóż, byłeś nieco zajęty, prawda, Koso Śmierci?  
Albarn wyglądał na zdziwionego. Gdyby nie znał Steina, powiedziałby, że jest… zły? Tylko o co?  
— Zachowujesz się dziwniej niż zazwyczaj, wiesz? – rzucił beztrosko.  
Franken zaciągnął się i zlustrował go. Spirit nic się nie zmienił. Dalej miał ten głupawy uśmieszek na twarzy i błysk w oku. Niemniej, jego obecność działała na Steina kojąco. Szaleństwo z pomrukiem zaszyło się gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz niego.  
— Co tam u Kami?  
— Ech, rozwodzimy się. – Albarn spojrzał wymownie w sufit. – Ale mam córkę! Maka jest cudowna, wiesz? Zapewne będzie zdolną uczennicą Shibusen.  
— Zupełnie jak ojciec? – Stein uśmiechnął się. Spirit zamarł.  
Szlag, pomyślał Franken, nie powinienem się uśmiechać.  
— Ne, Stein—kun, wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Nie wyglądasz wyraźnie.  
Stein przekręcił śrubę, tkwiącą w jego głowie i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Życie toczy się tak samo jak zawsze. Pewnie masz ręce pełne roboty, co?  
Albarn splótł ręce za głową.  
— Tiaa, chociaż jestem leniwy jak zawsze. Pilnuję się tylko przy Shinigami—samie.  
Gdy jego koszulka uniosła się, Stein dostrzegł białą, ledwo widoczną bliznę. To z jej powodu Spirit zrobił mu awanturę. Stare, dobre czasy. Spirit uchwycił jego wzrok i zakrył bliznę, jakby w obawie, że obudzi ona wieczny głód Frankena do robienia sekcji.  
— Boisz się mnie? – spytał Stein, nie mogąc ukryć rozbawienia w głosie.  
— Byłbym chyba głupi, gdybym się nie bał! – zaperzył się czerwonowłosy. – Psychol.  
Nie widziałeś wszystkiego, rozległ się głos wewnątrz Steina, mógłbym cię teraz dopaść i rozciąć na miliony kawałeczków. Bez znieczulenia, oczywiście. Doskonałe ciało do eksperymentów.  
— Nie – mruknął Franken. Spirit uniósł głowę.  
— Hę? Mówiłeś coś?  
Stein spojrzał na niego.  
— Lepiej idź już.  
Albarn wyglądał na urażonego.  
— Co z tobą, Stein—kun? – Franken usłyszał, że mężczyzna do niego podchodzi i po chwili poczuł jego rękę na ramieniu. – Źle się czujesz?  
Masz teraz dobrą okazję, Stein. Chwyć za skalpel i po prostu poderżnij mu gardło. Nie daj się prosić, przecież tego chcesz. Zemsty, prawda?  
Franken poczuł, że się trzęsie. Głos Spirita dobiegał do niego jak zza szyby. Spojrzał na rękę, która spoczywała na jego ramieniu.  
Ociekała krwią.  
— Stein—kun?  
Krzesło upadło na bok, gdy Franken zwinął się do ataku. Spirit zareagował błyskawicznie i odchylił się do tyłu, umykając ostrzu skalpela, które niemal musnęło mu policzek.  
— Nie daj się prosić, Spirit – wycharczał Stein nie swoim głosem. – Przecież tego chcesz.  
Przerażający uśmiech szaleńca niemal sparaliżował Albarna. Kim był ten mężczyzna przed nim?  
— Chyba sporo straciłem, zostawiając cię samego, prawda? – spytał ze smutkiem. Dziki uśmiech Steina przygasł na chwilę i Spirit wykorzystał to. Chwycił go za rękę tak mocno, że Franken wypuścił skalpel. Albarn unieruchomił go i popchnął na ścianę. Łupnęło tak mocno, że odpadło trochę tynku, jednak żaden z nich się tym nie przejął.  
— Stein—kun, słyszysz mnie? Uspokój się natychmiast.  
Franken rechotał, patrząc na niego z pogardą. Wyglądał, jakby zamiast skalpela chciał użyć własnych zębów, żeby pozbawić Spirita życia.  
— Stein, obiecałeś, że nie będziesz eksperymentował, prawda? Pamiętasz tego motyla? Nie zabiłeś go. Stein, obudź się z tego amoku, proszę.  
Franken przestał się szamotać, a jego uśmiech znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił. Jego rozbiegany wzrok skupił się na Spiricie. Albarn poczuł, że Franken się rozluźnia powoli. Uznał, że już może go puścić.  
— Zostawiłeś mnie – szepnął. – Na pastwę szaleństwa. Naprawdę jestem potworem, Spirit.  
Spirit ujął Steina pod brodę, a potem przeciągnął palcem po szwach na jego twarzy. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego życiem i wyniszczającym go szaleństwem. Zupełnie inaczej, jak wtedy, gdy walczyli razem.  
— Nie jesteś potworem, Stein, nie chrzań głupot. Jesteś najbardziej uzdolnionym profesorem, choć nieco szurniętym.  
Franken odgarnął kosmyk rdzawych włosów z twarzy Spirita, a potem go pocałował. Szorstko, choć zdecydowanie. Albarn smakował drinkami i słodyczami. Stein papierosami.  
Spirit wsunął ręce pod jego fartuch, wyczuwając liczne blizny na ciele. Czyżby ich przybyło?  
Stein wyczuwał tylko mięśnie i zapach jakiś tandetnych perfum, zapewne podarunek od jakieś wielbicielki.  
Albarn czuł całym sobą zmianę Steina. Nie był taki sam jak wcześniej. To szaleństwo sprawiało, że jego ruchy były gwałtowne i bardziej pewne. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten znowu stracił kontrolę, bo tym razem na pewno go zabije.  
Gdy oderwali się od siebie, poczuli, że dawna nić porozumienia wraca. Stein nie mógł ukryć uśmieszku. I nie był to ten uśmiech, co wcześniej. Ten był zwykły, usatysfakcjonowany.  
— Witaj z powrotem. Senpai.


End file.
